Naughty Girl
by Alexis Dawn
Summary: Olivia & Elliot have a late night in the precinct, do they finish their work or go do some extra curricular activities? Read inside to find out. Re Posted for minor changes.


**Title:** Naughty Girl  
**Author:** Tommys My 21  
**Email:** Freaked4music (aol)  
**Permission to archive:** Don't post my stories in other places.  
**Fandom(s):** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**Genre:** General, Romance  
**Characters:** Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler  
**Pairing:** Elliot & Olivia  
**Rating:** Mature

**Status**: Completed  
**Summary:** Olivia & Elliot are all alone in the precinct, do they finish their paperwork or do something more interesting? Read below to find out.

**Warnings:** Deals with mature situations. Spoilers for the episode "Inconceivable"  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song. The song is called "Naughty Girl" by Beyonce  
**Acknowledgments: **This is my first and maybe last smut story, tell me what you think of it.

Elliot and Olivia were in the precient alone doing their late night paper work on a case they recently finished. Someone had stolen embryos of unsuspected females and left them baron. The captain told them to finish the reports and then go home, little did they know the night had another plan for them.

"Elliot, why don't you go home to your family. I am sure junior and Kathy miss having you in the house." Olivia said calling the new born by it's nick name.

"They have been getting sick of me, they are at her mother's house." Elliot said looking at Olivia leaning back in her chair.

**I love to love you baby**

**I love to love you baby.**

"No one can get tired of you, ever." Olivia said winking at Elliot.

'_She looks so sexy when she does that_' Elliot thought.

"Tell that to my family, they sure as hell did." Elliot said a bit of a frown shown upon his face. "They did not get tired of you El, they just need some time to get use to having a new kid in the house. They also need to get use to you and Kathy back together."

**I'm feelin' sexy**

**I wanna hear you say my name boy**

**If you can reach me**

**You can feel my burning flame**

"Me and her are actually not together anymore. Turns out since we never stopped the divorce papers, we are still divorced. I am actually in the process of moving out again." El said.

'_Yes! He's single again, time to make a move._' Liv thought looking at El sitting across from her.

Olivia stood up and walked over to where Elliot was and sat on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked Olivia as she reached over and loosened his tie.

"Trying to make you relax, your always so tense and I just want to help you relax."

"Hmm…and how are you going to be helping me relax today Ms. Benson?" Elliot said smirking at their banter.

**I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y**

**I just might take you home with me**

**Baby the minute I feel your energy**

**Your vibe's just taken over me**

**Start feelin so crazy babe**

**Lately, I feel the funk coming over me**

**I don't know what's gotten into me**

**The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe**

"By making you feel naughty of course Detective Stabler." Olivia said smirking as she started to loosen his buttons on his work shirt.

"You are a tease Liv, a major tease." Elliot said as he put his hands on Olivia's hips and made her sit on his lap.

"Why I think you're the tease here El. I can feel your starting to get a problem. You come in every day with that cocky attitude and grin, you make everyone want a piece." Olivia said gyrating slowly on Elliot's lap feeling him harden quickly.

Olivia slowly leaned in and kissed Elliot on the lips. It was a kiss full of passion, lust and most of all love. Olivia and Elliot kept kissing as Olivia removed his shirt and started raking her nails up and down his chest. They broke apart and Olivia started trailing kisses down his neck sucking at the base of his throat. "Mmm..Liv, you got to stop before someone comes in." El said moaning as he took off Olivia's shirt. "Door's locked, everyone is gone and we have the place to ourselves." Liv said as she began to unbuckle Elliot's belt and open the zipper.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**I'm callin all my girls**

**We're gonna turn this party out**

**I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**I'm callin all my girls**

**I see you look me up and down**

**And I came to party**

Olivia finished getting Elliot's pants undone and stood Elliot up as she removed his pants and shoes. Elliot started kissing and licking down Olivia's neck as he removed her pants and shoes and threw them across the room.

"Nice panties Liv." El said looking right at her lace panties with a big wet spot on them. Olivia just looked at El and smirked as she brought her hands down and removed his boxers throwing them on the floor along with his pants and shirt.

**You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy**

**The way your body moves across the floor**

**You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y**

**I just might take you home with me**

Olivia kissed Elliot as she moved her hands down and gripped Elliot's ass. Elliot slowly removed Liv's bra and her panties letting them fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Elliot took his hands and rubbed the area around Olivia's nipples teasing her.

"El…please." Liv said incoherently as Elliot moved his head down and began to lick and suck on her right nipple as Olivia's hand moves slowly down from his chest to his erect penis and started moving her hands all around it in a teasing manner.

"Liv if you do that I won't last." Elliot said as he kissed and sucked her other breast and then moved down her body to her thighs. Olivia moved her hands from fondling him and took his hands and led him over to the desk where she sat down.

**Baby the minute I feel your energy**

**The vibe's just taken over me**

**Start feelin so crazy babe**

**Lately, I feel the funk coming over me**

**I don't know what's gotten into me**

**The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe**

Elliot and Olivia started kissing as Olivia guided Elliot into her wincing as she tried to adjust to his size. Elliot looked at Liv and just gave her a passionate kiss.

"You ok Olivia?" Elliot asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I am fine it has just been way to long." Olivia said as she moved to thrust up into El trying to tell him to move. He started to thrust slowly into Olivia as she put her legs around his calf and tried to hurry him.

"Faster El, we have waited to long for this." Olivia said moaning as Elliot complied and started to thrust into her faster and harder.

"Oh god El…..Faster." she moaned as Elliot started to go faster and harder as he moved his lips to her neck and began to suck on her silk like skin.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**I'm callin all my girls**

**We're gonna turn this party out**

**I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**I'm callin all my girls**

**I see you look me up and down**

**And I came to party**

"Oh god….El…" Liv moaned as Elliot went harder and faster, moving his hand in between them to rub her clit. "Liv…I'm gonna cum soon. Where should I?" Elliot asked feeling like he will burst at any second. "In me El, I trust you." Liv said as she leaned up and kissed Elliot wondering if his super sperm will leave her a surprise gift.

"I'm coming Liv." El said as he pulled away from the kiss looking in her eyes.

"Omg…El…..I'm gonna.." Liv moaned as her and Elliot reached their climax at the same time their juices mixing with each others.

**I love to love you baby**

**I love to love you baby**

**I love to love you baby**

**I love to love you baby**

Elliot pulled out of her and leaned his head against hers feeling the sweat run down his body.

"That was…amazing Liv." Elliot said looking into her eyes kissing her gently.

"I know El…I love you." Olivia said praying that she did not just make a huge fool of herself as she looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"I love you to Liv, I have loved you for so many years. I kept denying myself what I wanted because I thought you would never love me." Elliot said looking at Olivia, his eyes full of love. "I have loved you ever since I met you El, never think different." Olivia said leaning in to kiss him. They kissed and then they got off the desk to collect their clothes.

After they got their clothes they put them on and then they went to the cribs to go lie down after their night of love making on the desk.

"You think everyone will know what happened." Elliot asked.

"If we keep smiling like this they will." Olivia said smiling and showing a glow on her that would be obvious to anyone who walks by.

"Just remember Elliot…" Liv said.

"Remember what Liv?" he said staring at her confused.

"I will always be your naughty girl." she said smirking at him.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**I'm callin all my girls**

**We're gonna turn this party out**

**I know you want my body**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**

**I'm callin all my girls**

**I see you look me up and down**

**And I came to party**


End file.
